


Wining and dining amid flying bullets-what a beautiful sport!

by the_prettiest_suspect (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Batman appears in chapter three, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Hotels, Internal Monologue, Nighttime, One Shot Collection, Summer, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_prettiest_suspect
Summary: A short series of Catwoman stories and her romance with the Bat."When had he become a reason for her to go out into the dirty greyness and tantalising danger of Gotham? Maybe he had always been one and she simply hadn't noticed it from the start, too occupied with the promise of undeniable wealth hiding behind people's windows."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Vodka Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Playlist-even though its kind of short:  
> Irresponsible by Torine  
> Swing Lynn by Twin Cabin   
> Weeds by Marina and the Diamonds

She loved the night.It was the lights and the noise and the rooftops that absolutely mesmerised her.The unexpected silent beauty that one can find up there while jumping from building to building or waiting for a Gotham sunset,sweaty and sated after a good night of running around.And, of course,there was always the chance of 'accidentally' meeting the Bat.Even though she had tried to deny any attraction between them, Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman was never one to hide behind her finger.If she couldn't be honest to the people in her life-though there weren't that many-she could at least be honest to herself. 

Her growing fondness for this wild outdoor game had made her realise that perhaps there was more than one reason-money- for doing it.

When had he become a reason for her to go out into the dirty greyness and tantalising danger of Gotham? Maybe he had always been one and she simply hadn't noticed it from the start, too occupied with the promise of undeniable wealth hiding behind people's windows.

What was it about him? The mystery, the name, the myth? Maybe just that she knew deep down that, no matter how much she persistently pushed him away, he would always be there for her.No matter how many times she-royally!- screwed up, he would always come and rescue her,even though she didn't deserve it.She knew that much.Petty thieves and killers don't reserve the right to any mercy.Yet, somehow,he thought she was worth it.The constant battle to save her from her very own decisions and actions.The betrayal afterwards.After all was said and done, he still appeared in the background-a safety net.

How could she have ever doubted that he would always come for her? -that in the end,she would fall in love with him, the last person with which she should have fallen in love with.The Batman.People who thought they knew her were always startled by her absurd nature and her apaling impulsiveness, both of which she had accepted as both blessings and curses.Therefore all this shouldn't a surprise.Selina Kyle was not someone that did anything normal.But even that, the one thing that kept her grounded, had to be complicated and tuberlent.Isn't that though how real love is supposed to be like, if it actually exists? With any luck and patience-which she did not possess-she would find out soon enough. 

Selina Kyle looked outside her window, admiring the dense and pure-as-snow fog.The alcohol on her breath reminded her of better times and flashier surroundings, but she didn't feel any melancholy right now.She was giddy, enjoying her slight drunkenness and wishing that he was here with her.Her eyes were half closed, her body slack.It was a beautiful night to be her,to be alive and of course, to be in love.


	2. A city like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Catwoman smiled.Gotham was Gotham and no other city could make all this nighttime madness seem so appealing to her or make her want to risk everything quite like that."  
> Next one shot will have more action and finally the Bat's introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! Hope this helps fight the quarantine induced boredom.  
> Playlist:  
> Radio by Lana Del Rey  
> False God by Taylor Swift  
> Say So by Doja Cat

COBBLEPOT PLAZA,GOTHAM CITY  
MAY 2002, 2:00 A.M. 

Putting on the Catwoman suit was a struggle, what with it being really tight and and her eating really tasty and plenty food that the hotel labelled complimentary-as if.She had gotten a haircut earlier in the day and thank god, because the days had grown warmer and june was just around the corner.One would have thought that Gotham looked better during summer, but it was more like a milder version of hell- the streets and pavements were burning hot, the street vendors were even more cranky and stingy and teenagers, who had no more school and were bored out of their minds, became even more volatile and idiotic while they roamed the street in search of ice cream parlors.While winter Gotham was gloomy, grim and a boring grey that sucked your soul, it was still better in her opinion. More chances of seeing the Bat, less chance of being sunburned.

The TV was on but muted.A rerun of an old sitcom was playing, one that Selina might have remembered from the orphanage if she had tried to.She tightened the whip around her waist and sighed.It was going to be a long night but at least she might end up getting her hands on enough cash to get her out of Gotham for the summer.She would really like that-and a penthouse in a five star hotel somewhere in Madrid,even if that meant that she wouldn't see him for the whole of three months.Anyway, separation makes the heart grow fonder.In their case, that little phrase fit like a custom made glove.

Selina could hear lazy ambulance sirens and the laughter of drunk patrons from outside her window.Dogs were barking and children were screaming hysterically in the room next to hers.A man was cursing at a wall somewhere and a woman was singing loudly, totally out of tune and completely oblivious to that fact-or simply uncaring.She put on her high heeled boots and adjusted her goggles.She opened the window.Catwoman smiled.Gotham was Gotham and no other city could make all this nighttime madness seem so appealing to her or make her want to risk everything quite like that.

She flew out into the night, her whip slashing through the air, adrenaline coursing through her veins.Her laugh mingled with that of the drunk ones and soon she was a part of the nightlife-careless, fearless and perfectly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always treasured and dearly remembered.Same with the Kudos.Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Like good readers are supposed to do, review.It will be very appreciated and a reason to rejoice for this young writer here.If you want to be rude, pls take it somewhere else. :);)


End file.
